


Late Night Visits

by parkattack



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Razzabang - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkattack/pseuds/parkattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute and smutty one-shot for my 200 Followers Give Away Contest. Thank you for the amazing prompt and I hope you enjoy it!! <3 [razzabang smut]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphel-shipgrumps.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aphel-shipgrumps.tumblr.com).



Winters were always the worst. Barry could only come over for conjugal visits long after everyone was asleep and that only served to fill his trip over with shivers and teeth clattering. Dan was always telling him to drive, but that would be like posting a sign reading “BARRY IS AT DAN’S APARTMENT RIGHT NOW” right outside the door. He didn’t wanna risk even parking down the block. So he walked. And the thought of being with his #1 Best Boyfriend again almost kept him warm.

Dan met him at the side entrance of the apartment complex, the one was was closest to his own door. He surprised Barry at the door with a kiss; the sudden flood of warmth in his face made Barry feel pleasantly dizzy.

“What took you so long?” The low, playful growl in Dan’s voice made it clear that he was impatient to give Barry more than just a kiss. He was in one of his moods.

“Sorry, I got caught up in editing. I got here as fast as I could.” Barry stepped inside and put his arms around the lithe waist of his taller counterpart. “C’mon, let’s get to your room. I’m freezing.”

After a quick squeeze, they made their way down the hall, turned right, and went down the next. Dan unlocked the door and they crept through the dark apartment over to Dan’s bedroom. Barry had made this trip enough to know exactly the path to take; Dan didn’t even need to guide him around the coffee table and sofa anymore.

“Are you gonna be able to stay awake?” Dan whispered, kicking off his jeans and plopping down onto the bed. Barry followed suit, stealing a glance at the digital clock on the nightstand.

“I wish I could make any promises, but you might have to help me.”

What Barry lacked in energy, he made up for in enthusiasm. It would be hard to fall asleep in Dan’s lap, between Dan’s goliath of a cock rubbing up against him and his mess of hair that tickled his face with every kiss. So that’s exactly where he put himself.

Barry stifled a moan as Dan hungrily scoured his body with his hands, not yet taking the time to bother removing his shirt. A shiver zigzaged through Barry’s spine as his shirt rode up, exposing the small of his back to the slightly chilly air of Dan’s room. In order to keep himself from making any more noises, Barry locked his lips to Dan’s, his tongue finding minimal resistance in its awkward and frenzied dance with its partner. He hadn’t made out this sloppily since high school, but wow, it was way hotter than he remembered.

Dan couldn’t agree more. Thin walls be damned, he draw his nails down Barry’s back, savoring the whimpers of pleasure and pain that followed. “It’s been awhile since I’ve fucked you, hasn’t it?” he whispered against Barry’s stubbly cheek between kisses.

“You’ve gotta be kidding…” Barry moaned out the words, not sure if that was meant to encourage or dissuade Dan. On one hand, he would like nothing more; on the other, he wasn’t sure if he could keep it together with Dan buried in him, eighth inches deep.

“Not even a little bit,” Dan replied, smiling. With Barry’s help, he pulled down both of their boxers and fished the condom and lube from the dresser of his night stand.

Barry watched with hungry eyes as Dan delicately unrolled the condom around himself and ran a hand full of lube up and down his cock. He used his nose to nudge Dan’s hair out of the way, tickling Dan with a cluster of kisses, licks, and nips.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Dan fell back to his elbows on the bed, giving Barry the go-ahead to take his position. Barry complied eagerly, scooting up Dan’s lap and preparing himself to slowly lower himself down Dan’s length. He intended to keep eye contact as he stretched around the head of Dan’s cock, but it had been so long since they’d last done anything that he couldn’t stop his eyelids from fluttering shut in delight. Dan chuckled softly, but only because he couldn’t maintain his composure either, not that he tried.

“Shut up…He’ll hear you…” Barry whined, feeling slightly embarrassed. It didn’t stop him, however, from continuing to ease himself further towards Dan’s lap, straightening himself out again when it started to feel like too much to handle.

“Shit, Care Bear, that’s kinda the least of my worries right now. You feel too fucking good...” Dan answered breathily, his voice trailing off as he dropped his head back.

Not that he wanted to, but Dan couldn’t stop himself from gently bucking his hips. Barry’s tight squeeze, now halfway down his cock, felt so out-of-this-world good that Dan swore it was addicting. He knew he should be more worried about the moans and whimpers and was coaxing out of Barry, but the consequences seemed so insignificant for the moment.

Barry knew better, though. He clapped a hand over his mouth as he took the rest of Dan’s length, muffling his low, primal groan. He didn’t have the self-control to keep himself quiet for their 2 AM stay-at-home dates, but he would at least put the minimal effort into keeping them undiscovered. To be honest, he hoped one day they wouldn’t have to sneak around anymore, but in the meantime all the whispering and pillow-biting just got his heart pumping harder.

Dan pulled himself up with a little help from Barry, letting the other man wrap his legs around his waist, putting his own arms around Barry’s neck. They couldn’t get any closer to each other if they tried, but that didn’t stop them. Barry continued his dutiful grinding, the feeling of his cock now pressing against Dan’s tummy almost pushing him over the edge. 

Dan wasn’t far behind. All it took for him to cum was to pull Barry’s hair straight back, exposing his neck for a barrage of rough kisses. Barry clenched in excitement and the sensation was so intense that Dan nearly went blind for a few moment. Not a moment later, Dan felt the hot, stickiness from Barry’s climax all over his chest.

“Well, damn…” Barry panted, resting his head against Dan’s shoulder.

Dan reached over to the nightstand for a tissue, making fast work of cleaning up Barry’s mess. As soon as they were safe from getting Barry’s chest hair filled with cum, he returned the sleepy embrace. “Wanna stay the night? You don’t look like you’re gonna be driving anywhere any time soon.”

Barry groaned, this time less sexily. “I can’t… I gotta get back to the Space early tomorrow.”

“Man, your boss must be _the worst_.” Dan giggled.

“I can’t stand the guy,” Barry replied sleepily, sitting up to give Dan a peck on the lips and finally remove himself from his lap to lay down across the bed.

Dan took care of the dirty condom, flicked off the lights, and spread out next to his lover, his feet nearly hanging over the edge of the bed. “At least take a nap with me. You can barely keep your eyes open.”

“Psssh, what are you talking about. I can’t even see your eyes,” Barry teased, pushing a large, fluffy tangle of Dan’s hair away from his face. “Better,” he said with a smile. He was practically asleep already.

Dan pulled the covers up over both of their shoulders. He set the alarm on his phone for a few hours before he usually woke up so Barry would have enough time to comfortably go home and change in the morning before work. They really did need to work out a better system eventually. Closing his own eyes, he started to work out which of his dresser drawers would be easiest to clear out.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudo, comment, and subscribe!! i have ideas for future fics in this story/au, so please tell me if you want to see more.


End file.
